Not Thinking
by rebelliousangel554
Summary: OneShot. After an encounter with James Potter, Lily cant stop thinking about him. Includes fights with a bulling toerag and her consiousness... Please Read and Review


**A/N: ONE SHOTS RULE! This is my first attempt at writing a one-shot. So, if it's bad, I'm sorry. Well, please read and review!**

**Not Thinking…**

Lily Evans wandered the halls, staring out of the windows, looking at the sky outside. She walked past the window and towards an empty classroom, 'her' classroom. She had put a charm on it during 3rd year so no one but her could enter.

As she entered the room, she saw that the small sofa, bookcase and armchair that she had put there were still there, even after Easter break. But then, who could have gone in and moved them.

She sat down on the sofa, took out a notebook, and started writing.

_Today was interesting. I'm in my small hideout. I haven't been here since before Easter break. I feel lonely. Halley and Kaitlyn are in the library studying, but I don't like the library. Its too quiet. Wow, now I'm talking like a 3 year old. I swear, I need to improve my writing more…_

Lily put away her notebook and left her hiding spot. She turned the corner and entered another corridor, this one crowded with people. She expertly maneuvered around the crowds and down the steps to the grounds. Setting herself under her favorite tree, she pulled out her homework (an essay for Charms) and started writing. She didn't look up from it until she heard someone call her name.

"Lily!" Lily looked up and saw that James Potter was walking towards her. She groaned and put her stuff into her bag. James approached her just as she was standing up to leave.

"Come on, Lily, don't leave on my account." James gave her a lopsided grin and proceeded to sit down next to her.

"I was just leaving, Potter. Ill see you around. Well, if im lucky, I wont." Lily stood up and started walking away.

"Ouch, Lils, that hurt. Don't you want to stay, I'll keep you company." James put a hand on her shoulder.

Lily spun around hard. "First of all, Potter, don't call me Lils. And second of all, don't touch me." She turned around and walked away again.

"Come on, Why don't you go out on a date with me and I'll never call you Lils again?" James ran to catch up with her. At those words, Lily came to an abrupt stop, temper flaring.

"OH, come on, Potter! I know you're not even that stupid. Wait, scratch that, you are that stupid. I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU! You're a bulling, arrogant, pig-headed jerk! I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on earth!" She spun around for the third time and stalked out, leaving a stunned James Potter behind.

_**Can you leave me here alone now  
I don't wanna hear you say  
That you know me  
That I should be  
Always doin what you say**_

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him, I hate him with every fiber of my being!" Lily muttered to herself as she mad her way inside the castle and to her next class. She stopped at a corner and took a deep breath. _I'm promising myself that I will not think about Potter all day, even if it's about how much I hate him, _Lily thought. She entered the Transfiguration classroom, ready for an interesting class of not thinking about James Potter.

**_Cuz I'm tryin to get through today  
And there's one thing I know_**

As she sat down at her seat, she thought, I bet he's thinking about me right now. I really hope he's giving up hope of me ever going out with me. Wait, not thinking about him, not thinking. He's just going to make me feel guilty again, like always.

**_I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
I Don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
I won't let you bring me down  
Cuz I know  
I don't wanna think about you  
_**

Lily looked up as James entered the room, hurt clearly in his eyes, and sat down across the room from her. Hey, that's weird, he's not trying to sit next to me, Lily thought, maybe he's finally giving up. AHH! Not thinking, not thinking!

_**  
Don't wanna think about you  
**_

Professor McGonagall was starting class, and for the first time ever, Lily wasn't paying any attention. She was thinking about James Potter and, no matter how much she tried, couldn't stop.

Nothing is going to be the same again. Why am I thinking about him? I never think about him in this way. Just how much I hate himLily took a deep breath again and tried to clear her head.

_Maybe you like him_

No way, not James Potter. He's my enemy.

_Or maybe that's your cover-up story_

No its not! I don't like him!

No its not! I don't like him!

_Yes you do_

No I don't

_Yes you do_

No I don't. Stop arguing with me! Who are you and why can I hear you in my head! Shut up, or ill poke you with a Q-tip! (**A/N: total inside joke between me and my friends.)**

_**  
When I wake up here tomorrow  
Things will never be the same  
Cuz I won't wait  
Cuz you won't change  
And you'll always be this way  
**_

After her little conversation with her conciousness, Lily came to one conclusion. The next time she thought about him, she would pinch herself. Yes, pinching would work. It always did…**_  
Now I'm gonna get through today  
And there's one thing I know_**

I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
I don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
This time I won't let you bring me down  
Won't let you shut me out  
This time I know  
I don't wanna think about you  


The bell rang. Class was over and for the first time, Lily Evans had no clue what they just learned. It was something about changing a book into a pan or something. She couldn't remember. Great.

James Potter approached Lily with caution again. Seeing this, Lily made a beeline for the door, running away as fast as she could. **_  
_**

_**Run away  
Run away  
Running as fast as I can  
Run away  
Run away  
I'll never come back again  
Run away  
Run away  
**_

James ran after her, running faster and catching up with her. He grabbed her shoulder, spun her around and kissed her full on the lips. Lily was startled at first, but then melted into the kiss and started kissing back. Great, now she was kissing her enemy. Not thinking, not thinking…

_**  
Don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
Don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
**_

She always imagined that kissing James Potter would be the worst thing in the world. But it wasn't. It was quite the opposite, like heaven on earth. Finally they broke apart, staring into each other's eyes. No words were spoken.

**_  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
_**

They both just linked hands and ran to the nearest place to be alone, to talk, or not. Lily just repeated in her head again and again: Not thinking, not thinking, not thinking…

**_  
Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you  
Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you  
Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you….._**

**A/N: That was horrible. Didn't make sense at all whatsoever. Whatever, It was just an idea that had been floating around my head for a long time. Please review, even if it is telling me how horrible it is.**


End file.
